This invention relates generally to molding processes, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for molding workpieces having reinforcing fibers therein.
Molding is a manufacturing process in which molten or otherwise flowable material is introduced into a mold cavity and allowed to solidify or cure forming a completed part.
Molding processes may be used to produce parts from composite materials which comprise reinforcing fibers embedded in a matrix. It is known to employ reinforcing fibers which may be continuous or discontinuous.
For strength purposes it is important that continuous fibers be located and oriented in the actual workpiece as closely as possible to the designers design intent. One problem with existing molding processes is that unpredictable thermal and pressure effects can cause the continuous fibers to be displaced from their intended position and/or orientation.